playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Eleanor Lamb
- Normal= }} |voice = Sarah Bolger |franchise = BioShock |caption = |games = PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale |firstgame = BioShock Infinite |rival = Corvo Attano |ranking = }} Eleanor Lamb is Sofia Lamb's daughter and becomes a big sister which is the main antagonist in Bioshock 2 even though Sofia Lamb is the brains behind everything Sofia is never fought though her fate is ultimately in the hands of Delta. Biography Eleanor Lamb made her first appearance in Bioshock 2. Originally having been Subject Delta's little sister after 10 years have passed Eleanor has grown up and assists Delta in finding her. Eleanor is supposed to be the most powerful big sister in Rapture. Eleanor constantly references Subject Delta as "Father" it is unknown if he was truly her father or if she just referenced him as father due to being a father figure and protecting the little sister. Arcade Opening Eleanor Lamb (Big Sister) now free of Rapture and wants to explore the world. Searching for a cure for the "ADAM Sickness" just like Brigid Tenenbaum is to cure all the little sisters. Getting a recording device from Tenenbaum herself sent to the surface in a Bathysphere Tenenbaum informs Eleanor Lamb that there is a cure for the ADAM Sickness, but she must travel far to get it. Rival - Corvo Attano Reason - Eleanor sees Corvo looking around for Emily. Eleanor tries to approach him to see if everything is ok when he blinks behind her and asks if she is the one who kidnapped Emily. When Eleanor replies that she doesn't know who he's talking about Corvo gets angry and tries to strike her only to be blown back with a telepathic blast. Trying to reason with him the two argue until Eleanor gives up and informs him that if he wishes to die she will make sure his ADAM goes to good use thinking he is using plasmids to move around. Connection - Corvo is search for Emily who is a little girl, and Eleanor protects little sisters. Both are betrayed by someone they thought they could trust, Corvo at the end of the game and Eleanor at the beginning of hers. While Corvo searches for Emily, Eleanor tries to help Delta find her making her the opposite of Emily (Emily being in distress, and Eleanor strong and able to defend herself). Ending Eleanor: I did it Mr. B! I have finally got the cure for all of the Little Sisters! Mr. B: (ROAR!) Eleanor: I agree Mr. B, we should go back and make sure we have saved all of the Little Sisters, and Tenenbaum. After all none of this would be possible without her. Mr. B: (ROAR!) Eleanor: Then its settled. With this new power comes the cure and the ability to save all those that are plagued by ADAM. The Little Sisters will suffer no longer, and with this power I can make sure of it. Gameplay Eleanor Lamb is a swift versatile fighter being very different from Big Daddy. Her main focus on her attacks is her mastery over Plasmids due to her being infused with ADAM. This allows her to not only be a fearsome frontline fighter, but a formidable mid range one as well. (Square Moves) ADAM Syringe Stab -''' Eleanor delivers a straight stab with her ADAM Syringe if held down she will then charge at her foes. '''ADAM Syringe Stab (Charged) - Eleanor charges towards her foes and stabs them knocking them away. ADAM Syringe Assault - ' Eleanor delivers a straight stab with her ADAM Syringe and then two more swift stabs '''Battering Ram - ' or Eleanor charges towards her foe and rams into them disorienting them leaving them open for subsequent attacks. 'ADAM Lunge -' Eleanor does a diagonal charge stabbing foes with her needle and slamming them back to the ground. 'Obtain ADAM - ' Eleanor tackles a foe and stabs them with her needle and drains them of some ADAM giving her some AP per drain. Though constantly draining the same foe will cause this AP accumulation to decrease due to the foe not having obtained more ADAM yet. (Triangle Moves) 'Incinerate - ' Eleanor shoots an exploding fire ball towards her foes. 'Incinerate (Charged) - ' (Hold) Eleanor's hand glows red making her next attack burst flames around her. 'Incinerate Barrage - ' or Eleanor throws a barrage of fireballs towards her foes. 'Incinerate - ' Eleanor throws a barrage of fireballs above her that fall down onto foes if they hit nothing above them. 'Incinerate Explosion - ' Eleanor heats up and does an explosive shockwave around her knocking foes onto their backsides. (Circle Moves) 'Telekinesis -' Eleanor picks up objects with her telekinesis and even items on the field and can throw them at foes. This would allow her to pick up items and throw them to allies in 2v2 so that their friends could use them properly. Pressing Circle throws the object or item she has in her telekinetic field. 'Teleport - ' or Eleanor teleports towards her foe closing distances greatly between them. 'Big Sister Jump -' .Eleanor uses her great strength to jump upwards hitting people on her way up. 'Compound Intelligence -' Stabs her foe gaining Compounded Intelligence. Replacing her next down circle attack with their Circle attack. After she uses down circle again she must stab a foe to gain another circle attack. (Throws) 'Telekinetic Toss - ' or Eleanor picks her foes up with Telekinesis and launches them far away. 'Telekinetic Uppercut - ' Eleanor picks up her foe with Telekinesis then strikes them into the air with her syringe. 'Teleport Fall - ' Eleanor forces the foe to the ground and teleports above them falling down ontop of them stabbing her syringe into her foe. (Super Moves) 'Gather ADAM '(Level 1) - Eleanor dashes towards her foe stabbing them and sucking them of their ADAM killing them. '''Angry Sister (Level 2) - Eleanor uses her Superhuman strength and dashes around the screen in the direction the player chooses moving so fast she is difficult to dodge. Pressing square allows her to do the dash, and she keeps dashing until she hits a wall then can jump of the wall in the direction the player chooses. Pressing triangle makes her shoot fireballs beneath her and pressing circle makes her pick up foes and throw them at other foes. Bathysphere - Eleanor destroys Rapture and foes try to escape in Bathyspheres. The field is replaced with water and foes are replaced with Bathyspheres that move slow and Eleanor can destroy. Taunts Screech - Eleanor opens her arms and her helmet goes red releasing air from her oxygen tank and screeching loudly Playtime - Eleanor picks up a little sister and tosses her into the air. Ultimate Power - Eleanor floats in the air fireballs swirling around her and then she lands back on the ground Intros and Outros Intros Sisterly Love - Eleanor kneels down and gently pats a little sister Big Sister is Watching You - Eleanor looks at the screen holding up her needle while in the background Sofia Lamb is heard saying "Big Sister is Watching You!" Where are you? - Eleanor looks around for a little sister when she turns around you see she's hiding on her back The Bathysphere has Landed '''- Eleanor comes out of a bathysphere holding a little sister. '''Winning Screen If Extrasensory is selected - Eleanors walks away from the screen and her eyes appear in the back ground and says "Father, I did it" If Stab Stab Stab is selected - Eleanor stabs to her left, to her right, then towards the screen. If''' Don't Stab the Glass is selected - Eleanor stabs the screen and water starts to leak If '''Mr. B is selected - Eleanor holds out a Mr. B doll and strokes its head lovingly. Losing Screen If Extrasensory is selected - Eleanors kneels down her eyes appear in the back ground and says "Father help me" If Stab Stab Stab '''is selected - Eleanor stabs the ground repeatedly in anger. If '''Don't Stab the Glass '''is selected - The screen zooms in on Eleanor who stabs it in anger. If Mr. B is selected - Eleanor is surrounded by little sisters who comforts her. '''Victory Theme *Default Theme *Cohen's Scherzo *Bioshock 2 Main Theme Costume Big Sister Outfit Eleanor's Default Costume - White Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is white - Black Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is black - Pink Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is pink Helmetless Eleanor Eleanor in a Big Sister suit without its helmet - White Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is white - Black Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is black - Pink Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is pink Big Sister Doll A Big Sister doll that the little sister's carry around - White Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is white - Black Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is black - Pink Suit - Eleanor's diving suit is pink Minion Tenenbaum can be unlocked when you reach level 8 with Eleanor Lamb. Trivia' Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BioShock